


Behind Closed Doors 房门之内

by blakjc



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Family Bonding, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, robinpile, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim，Jason和Dick在一起了。大家全都知道，包括Damian，不过他从来都没想过自己最后也会加入其中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors 房门之内

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind Closed Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880704) by [MarbleAide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide). 



> 这个文本来是应该以Tim为中心的，可是最后却成了以Damian为中心，因为他需要更多的关爱，我以前写他写的不够。

Diamian觉得这一切很令人讨厌。他还小的时候，他们还没这么明显。不过话说回来，当时Damian来的时候，那几个人还在试着理清相互间的关系。他们的关系也都刚刚建立起来，还不稳定。直到Bruce回来，重拾蝙蝠侠身份，那三个人才真正……建立起了关系。  
以前真的没这么明显，不过他们也没有试图掩盖什么。不论什么时候Jason来到庄园，他都是有目的的。他总是告诉Alfred不要收拾他以前的卧房，也不用收拾客房，坚持说就一晚上凑活一下没关系，然后从头到尾就盯着Tim。Damian觉得Alfred和父亲知道这件事——他们肯定知道，只不过没说什么罢了。或者是如果他们说过什么，反正该讲的也都讲了，所以当Tim早早上床睡觉，然后Jason紧随其后的时候，没人问东问西。也没人提怎么Dick甜点还没吃完就离开了餐桌，这让Damian恼火。  
Damian的房间跟Tim的并不挨着，他搬进来时特别确认过，但是今天他上床睡觉时，专门绕路走到Tim的房门口。  
Wayne庄园的墙挺厚，不过还没有那么厚。那几人的声音发闷，但还能听出谁是谁。Damian把耳朵贴在门上，但立刻就恶心地躲开了，死死盯着硬木门，随即迅速穿过走廊，离Tim的房间远远的，那里面的人可是一点儿都没睡。  
他们真的没有想隐藏什么，不过也没弄得那么明显。Damian还小，但是也明白他们在干嘛。他对发生的事一清二楚，就算不知道怎么回事，那些迹象也足以让他明白了。  
早晨Tim还没完全清醒也没喝咖啡的时候，他会下楼来到厨房，看起来心烦意乱笨手笨脚的，这个状态会一直持续到他做了一杯咖啡拿在手里，喝上一口。Tim的脖子上全是咬痕和淤青；暗红和青紫的吻痕盖满他的脖子。这些痕迹在他苍白的皮肤上十分突显，Damian一见它们便皱了皱鼻子，一直盯着Tim的身影从厨房消失；半小时之后又重新出现，不过已经洗完澡穿戴整齐，脖子上的各种痕迹也被遮住了。  
Damian就这么长大了，他们来庄园，操。估计在庄园以外的地方操的更多，不过感谢上帝，Damian还没碰上过。唯一让他讨厌就是Dick和Jason决定从各自的领地回庄园过夜的时候。  
现在，Damian常常不知自己怎么就站在了Tim的房门口，紧盯着那扇门，一边听着里面传来模糊不清的呻吟喘息——听不清他们具体说的话，但是能听见欢愉的叫喊。  
他在慢慢成长，他去偷听，他不知道这是什么时候开始的，但是有一天偷听之后，Damian发现自己躺在床上，一只手握着勃起的分身，脑子里回想着他刚刚听到的，一边坚定地撸动；他能分辨出那些声音都是谁的，Tim总是听起来上气不接下气，Jason喜欢低声咆哮，而Dick最爱用的词是‘宝贝儿’。Damian幻想着那三人在一起，搂做一团，把彼此带向高潮。他设想着他的三位‘兄长’搞群P，如果说得更坦白，他假想着自己也能加入其中，脑中的这些画面最终让他射了出来。  
现在，这种情况越来越频繁。通常来说，他都会把责任推到青春期和荷尔蒙上。他讨厌这样，因为有时候他甚至都等不急回到自己的卧房。有时候，他站在走廊上，一只手伸进裤子里，听着Tim房里传来的声音，一边自撸，一边希望那扇门能够消失。有时候，他站在那射了，跑回房间清理，等他脱光站在浴室里时又硬了，只得又从头开始整个过程。  
他这样子过了好几年。那三人也那样子过了好几年。他早已不再是个小毛头了，这时事情有了转变；这时，终于有人开口了。  
Jason来到庄园；Dick已经来了好几天，Damian就等着Jason出现呢。他很清楚Jason绝对会来，也清楚某个时间他会敲门或者Dick会宣布他的到来。Tim过去这几天都很烦躁不安。他每次坐下时腿都抖个不停，吃的也比以前少，还总是心不在焉的。Damian都不想跟他在同一个房间呆着，只能磨着牙憋住不让自己说话。  
等Jason真来的时候Damian简直要谢天谢地，因为这就意味着Tim终于能TMD得到他想要的，平静下来了。  
晚餐后，Tim已经上楼去了，Dick紧随其后。令人吃惊的是，Jason通常才是那个紧跟着Tim的。可是今天，他留在后面把饭吃完，然后帮Alfred收拾桌子把盘子拿走。Damian正要起身离开，Jason走过来撞了他一下，Damian转身正要张口吼他，但怒火却没发出来。  
“你今天晚上也应该来。”Jason轻声道。“知道吗，门从来都不锁的。”  
还没等Damian说出话他就走开了。少年想着他现在的处境，试图搞清楚他刚刚是不是接到了一个邀请，还有就是Jason知道他在偷听的事实。  
他没去Tim的房间，而是回到自己的卧室，踱来踱去，想告诉自己他没堕落到那种地步，但心里还是很清楚，现在，那三人正在一起做什么。他不记得自己怎么走出屋子，穿过大走廊来到Tim的门口；可他现在就站在那儿，还没搞清楚怎么回事，手已经扶上了门把。  
而另一方面，他知道Tim在喘息。他能听到Tim的呻吟声，想知道是什么让他发出那样的声音，是谁让他发出那样的声音。  
Damian完全无法自制，他转动门把推开房门走了进去，在看到眼前的一幕时震惊得一动不动。  
Dick仰躺在床上，Tim跨坐在他大腿上，双手撑在胸口，而Dick的手则捏着他的胯。Jason在Tim背后，跪在Dick腿间，一只手掐着Tim的脖子，另一只扶着Dick的胯。他正在艹Tim——猛艹。向后拽着Tim的身体用力快速的艹他。Dick呢，Dick也在Tim身体里。艹，他俩都在艹他。Tim在被人猛干，Damian能看到Jason的分身沿着Dick的分身进入他体内的样子，Dick没有抽插，更像是在不断研磨。  
Damian呆得嘴都合不上了，他肯定出了什么声音，因为突然间所有人都转过来看他。Tim立刻就脸红了，直觉地想从Jason手下挣开，可Jason使劲抓着他，不让他走，也不让老二滑脱出来。  
“啊，”Jason摁住Tim，笑起来，他抓住Tim脖子的手那么用力，Damian都能看见手指陷进了皮肤里。“你终于出现了。我们先开始了。Timmy已经等不及了。”他猛力一顶强调了这一点，Tim大声呻吟着一抖，试图撑住Dick的胸口。  
“你说他不会……”  
“Timmy，太没礼貌了。”Jason大力在Tim大腿上扇了一巴掌，Tim猛吸了一口气。随即Dick的手呼噜着挨打的地方。“他都好奇了多少年了，他想加入的。”Jason又挺动了一下，这次Tim咬着嘴唇，憋住了声音。  
“你不是非得来，Dami。”Dick说着坐起来一点儿，这让Tim战抖不已。“我们只是想……”  
Jason打断了他。“他就着这个打飞机都打了好几年了，Dick。”他转过了对着Damian，点点头。“过来，小子。我已经帮你把Tim准备好了。”  
Damian不应该这么听话，也不应该这么快行动，可是他已经听了他们好几年了。他一直站在门外，设想着他们此时此地在干什么，可现在还会对这一切真实发生的事情措手不及。Damian的双脚不受控制地往前挪，迅速缩短他和三人的距离，直到他的膝盖撞上床沿，接着Damian开始脱上衣。  
Jason吹了声口哨，捏着Tim的下巴强迫他转过头去看。“不再是个干巴小子了，是吧？”  
这可不新鲜。Damian两年前就比Tim高了，而且他还在长。Tim目前是他们几个里最矮的，在Jason和Dick的手里他看起来更瘦小了。  
“过来，小子。要是你不快点把你的老二捅进去，Tim马上就该不乐意了。”  
Damian扔下上衣，去脱裤子，心里明白每个人都在看他。Dick和Tim看到他脱光爬上床的时候都呻吟起来，Jason则帮他找好位置。  
Jason拔出来的时候Tim急吸了口气，然后确实不乐意地直哼哼，结果Jason又给了他一巴掌让他闭嘴。不过没让他空虚多久，Damian跪在他身后，Jason在一旁咧嘴笑着，把Tim的臀瓣掰开，把穴口暴露给Damian看，让他看到Dick的分身还在Tim里面，把他撑开，让他能保持这种状态好让Damian也进去。  
“来吧，Dami。”Jason贴在他耳边低语，手指沿着Tim的股缝滑动，到了穴口处摁进两个手指，顺着Dick的分身捅进去，让他俩都呻吟不止。“他被艹开了，又湿又滑，Dick也会喜欢的。能感觉到你的老二贴着他的……”  
Damian缓缓刺入Tim体内，觉得内壁在不断被撑开，尽管里面狭窄但还是给自己的进入留出空间。他完全顶进去后打了个哆嗦，从来没想过真实的感觉会这么棒，Tim的里面有多紧多热多滑，Dick的分身贴着他的，他抽出再顶入，那两人都会弓起背呻吟。  
“感觉怎么样，Tim？”Jason已经挪到了Tim侧面，一只手抓着他的头发，另一只在自撸。“我们的小蝙蝠在你里面？”  
Tim喊了一声，才做回答，要是没被拉住，他几乎扑倒在Dick身上。“和……好棒。”Tim上气不接下气。“他……他好粗。很大。比……比你还要大。跟Dick一起……”  
“你都被填满了，对吧宝贝儿？”这句是Dick说的，他微笑着又开始在Tim体内研磨，手也在Tim跨上打着圈。“你想要的全实现了？”  
“sh……是。”  
这让Damian小小地失控，因为他现在知道这三个人一直在谈论这些事。怎么让Damian加入他们，他们一直都知道，一直想让他融入进来。这让他的胯顶动得更快更用力，心里想着Tim有多想要他加入，Tim有多想要他的老二，Tim有多想被撑开，这让Damian的分身更加勃起。  
Damian的手揽住Tim的腹部，引着他迎合自己每一次撞击，Dick也坐了起来开始猛力操弄Tim。这个突然的姿势变化让Tim叫了出来，他的脑袋向后仰去尖叫着，是因为Jason揪着他的头发低吼着，一边咬上他的脖颈，一边用另一只手自撸。  
Dick和Damian配合出了一种默契，轮流顶入，他俩的分身用一种稳定的速度顶入抽出，一下一下捅进Tim的后穴，他一秒钟都不会感到空虚。在他们找对角度，一次又一次反复地戳中他的前列腺时，Tim浑身哆嗦，战抖不已，又想要更多。  
“来吧，Timmy。”Damian能听到Jason贴在Tim耳边呢喃。“你终于得到Damian了，终于知道他的老二多棒了，现在为他高潮，来吧宝贝儿。射出来。”  
Tim真的射了。他弓起背尖叫着，都射在了自己和Dick的肚子上。 他的脑袋枕到Damian肩上喘息着，那两人还在他体内进出，而现在他的后穴在难以置信地收缩，没多久Damian也高潮了。他又冲刺了几下，随后射在了Tim体内，把他灌满。  
“噢，艹……”Dick的话还没说完便咬着嘴唇也射了出来。Damian能感到Dick的分身贴着自己已经软下来的分身抽搐着，然后他退了出来。  
Tim脏兮兮乱糟糟的。他被艹得合不拢腿，又湿又黏软作一滩，润滑剂和精液从体内滴出来。他一下向前趴到了Dick身上，Dick接住他，轻柔地慢慢吻他。  
过了一会儿Jason也高潮了，低吼着射了一手，接着就从Dick身边揪着头发拽过Tim，粗暴地吻他。  
Damian觉得此刻自己被扔在一边没人理，不过随即Dick拽着他的手腕，把他拉低到够得着的程度去吻他，这简直是Damian记忆里最温暖的一个拥抱。  
最后，他们四个都躺在床上，腿搭着腿，也都足够躺下了。他们平复呼吸，空气开始变冷，便把被单拉过来盖上。  
等到以为那几人睡着的时候，Damian睁开眼睛，望向天花板，开始琢磨到底都发生了什么，自己是怎么跑到这来的。  
“欢迎加入。”Tim躺在他身边咕哝道，声音很轻，满是倦意。Damian转过去一点刚好能看着他，Tim被紧紧拉到Jason身边，一条胳膊保护似的搂着他的腰。Tim现在看起来放松又平静，比前几天的样子好多了。“随时欢迎。也不非得等我们都到齐。”  
Damian没说话，只是点点头表示明白，然后看着Tim微笑了一下，转身把脸埋进Jason胸口继续睡了。  
他能习惯，Damian心想，他真的能习惯。  
  
  
FIN


End file.
